


skills

by raventree



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Handcuffs, Hostage Situation, Lock Picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/raventree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne has unexpected skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skills

**Author's Note:**

> Batman et al is the property of DC et al.

 

"Could I trouble you for a hair pin Mrs Cabot?"  
The question, so calm and polite, so out of place amongst the frightened and panicky hostages, drew the attention of everyone within hearing. Jim Gordon glanced around and saw Bruce Wayne looking expectantly at agreying society matron. She just looked puzzled.

 "Just one Bruce?" She began pulling a pin from her hair.

 "Two, if you wouldn't mind? I'm good for it, I promise." Wayne was all self-deprecation. Mrs Cabot raised an eyebrow at the outrageously modest statement, drawing out a second pin. She handed Wayne the two pins and watched in fascination as the Prince of Gotham unfolded them and began trying to pick his own handcuffs. She wasn't the only one.

 

Gordon saw the look of concentration on Wayne's face and realised it was more than just some idle attempt by a bored playboy. He was less surprised than the others when the first cuff clicked open, but the speed with which it occurred raised some interesting thoughts. Wayne pocketed the cuffs with an air of experience and turned to Mrs Cabot.

 "Those look a little tight. May I?"

 

 


End file.
